En esta Vida No
by Banny Malfoy Slytherin
Summary: esta historia esta inspirada en una cancion asi es un son fics espero que les guste. tenia tiempo sin escribir.


Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería estaba casi destruido por una guerra que gracias a Merlín acababa de termina dando como resultado que Harry Potter fuera el vencedor. Pero aun así se respiraba por todos lados la tristeza, tantas muertes, tantos inocentes que murieron solo por un loco maniaco obsesionado con el poder. Era injusto!

Harry Potter observo el colegio desde lejos, Una última mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos desapareció de allí. Momentos después apareció en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place no quiso a quedarse a ver los muertos, las víctimas. Era demasiado dolor. Más allá de todo eso Harry quería morirse e ir con sus padres y sus seres queridos. Había vencido sí! Pero a cambio de qué? Si lo que más amaba ya no se encontraba en este mundo. El solo quería apagar su mundo e ir con ellos. Tomo una copa de whiskey de fuego y se la bebió de un solo trago mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo, lagrimas tras lagrimas iban cayendo hasta que ya no pudo parar de llorar recordando.

 **Flash back.**

\- Harry? Dijo ella mientras despertaba. Que ha pasado? Volvió a preguntar.

\- Todo ha terminado Ginny. Dijo el agotado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie para salir de esa maldita cámara secreta que tantos problemas le dio ese año.

El Horrocrux del diario de Tom Ryddle se la había llevado y él fue por ella. En ese momento solo pensó en salvar a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Y así lo hizo. Aunque en ese momento no sentía por ella más que un cariño fraternal.

 **Fin flash back**

Harry seguía bebiendo whiskey de fuego mientras seguía llorando y recordando. Recordando cosas que cada vez le dolían más, si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera tal vez no estaría hay llorando como un cobarde pero ya no tenía fuerzas y ya el nada podía hacer.

 _ **En ésta no**_

Harry recordó todo de ella. Su risa, sus bromas, su manera de enojarse con sus hermanos, la manera en que jugaba Quidditch, recordó cuando andaba de novia con Michael Corner aunque se molesto mucho con ese recuerdo. Luego vino Dean Thomas. El no se dio cuenta a tiempo que la rabia que sentía cada vez que la miraba con Dean no era otra cosa mas que celos.

 _ **No me toca ser el que te ama,**_

 _ **Ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama,**_

 _ **Ni ver cuerdas de reloj.**_

 **Flash back**

Quinto año y el seguía teniendo problemas con Voldemort pero en esos momentos eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ginny estaba del otro lado de la sala besándose con Dean Thomas y él no podía hacer nada más que quedarse mirando pero con una rabia inmensa creciendo dentro de él. Tenía ganas de matar a Deán y eso de alguna manera lo asusto. Pensaba que a lo mejor Voldemort se estaba apoderando de él. Alejo esos pensamientos y se fue hacia su cuarto. Hace algunos días se había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir algo por la pelirroja y se negaba a terminar de aceptarlo ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo, él no podía verla así. Sentía que de alguna manera le estaba siendo desleal a Ron. Quito ese pensamiento de su mente y se quedó dormido. Solo para terminar soñando con la pelirroja y lo peor era que esos sueños no eran nada inocentes.

 **Fin flash bash**

 _ **En ésta no,**_

 _ **No coinciden nuestros universos.**_

 _ **Ni podemos escribir un verso,**_

 _ **Que describa nuestro amor.**_

-Porque Gin. Porque tuvo que pasar esto? Preguntaba Harry al aire mientras estaba casi ebrio y seguía bebiendo para sumirse una vez más en sus recuerdos

 **Flash back**

Ginny volaba por el campo de Quidditch buscando la Snitch Dorada. El la observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa en sus labios ella estaba hermosa y se movía por el campo adueñándose de el. Su cabello rojo fuego que bailaba con el viento y la hacía ver más hermosa todavía. Ella estaba reemplazándolo porque el no pudo jugar y él estaba ansioso. Pero aun así sabía que con ella podían ganar había demostrado más de una vez que ella era una jugadora excepcional.

El partido termino dándole el triunfo a la casa de los leones. Y ellos se encontraban celebrando en su sala común.

Baila conmigo Harry. Le dijo la pelirroja acercándose a el sonriendo.

Sabes que no se bailar Gin. Le respondió el.

No importa, Ven. Yo te enseño.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al centro de la sala común donde varias parejas bailaban.

Ella se dejo llevar por la música y lo abrazo bailando pegada a él. Era una pieza lenta y él no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en el cielo. La observaba a los ojos y por un momento pensó en besarla. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios el reacciono y se alejó de ella disculpándose la soltó y salió de la sala común mientras escuchaba como ella lo llamaba. Pero no se detuvo no pudo, fue un cobarde y se alejó.

 **Fin flash back**

 _ **En ésta no,**_

 _ **No nos toca caminar el mundo,**_

 _ **Ni viajar hasta lo más profundo,**_

 _ **De este cielo que se abrió.**_

Ya era de madrugada cuando Harry completamente borracho se quedó dormido. Una mano blanca acaricio su mejilla. Una pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos lo observaba sin poder hacer nada por él. Sentía su dolor y su tristeza pero el así lo quiso y aunque lo amaba con toda su alma las cosas tenían que pasar así. Pero ella le prometió mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla que ella siempre lo cuidaría y estaría para él. Con esa promesa ella desapareció del lugar.

La luz que entro por la ventana lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Jamás se había emborrachado. Termino de abrir los ojos y llamo a kreacher. Le pidió una poción para la resaca y subió a su habitación. Se metió al baño a bañarse mientras los recuerdos regresaban como cascadas sin parar. Volvió a llorar y grito hasta que su garganta dolió.

Se arrepintió mil veces por no haber besado esa noche a Ginny, haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por ella. Todo lo que la amaba. Ese año después de eso las cosas se complicaron y el termino de alejarla era lo mejor para ella pensaba el en ese momento. Él tenía que irse a un viaje del que no estaba seguro que volvería.

 _ **En ésta no,**_

 _ **Nuestra historia nunca comenzó.**_

No. No pudo comenzar una historia con ella aunque fuera solo por poco tiempo le hubiera gustado disfrutar tantas cosas con ella pero el destino fue horrible con ellos dos.

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo,**_

 _ **Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Beba de tu boca todas esas ansias,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Este amor distante acorte las distancias,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú,**_

 _ **En ésta vida no.**_

Tal vez si tuviera otra vida, si tuviera otra oportunidad, a lo mejor el haría las cosas mejores y no pondría a otros por encima de él. A lo mejor sería más egoísta.

Salio de el numero doce y se desaparecio. Llego a la madriguera pero no se acerco. Era demasiado doloroso.

Mas recuerdos y esta vez se podría decir el mas doloroso de todos.

Flash back

La guerra seguía en Hogwarts y cada vez era más brutal mortifagos matando niños inocentes y también a algunos adultos. Ya habían caído Tonks y Lupin y muchos más. Todos seres queridos y conectados de alguna manera con Harry Potter él se encontraba enfrentándose definitivamente contra Voldemort cuando de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un dolor que se apodero de el como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido y le fuera a doler para siempre. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza para concentrarse en la batalla que estaba librando contra el asesino de su familia.

Mientras en el gran comedor Ginny Weasley se enfrentaba a la peor mortifago de todas. Estaba en pleno duelo Ginny se defendía como la leona que era. Pero aunque era buena no era Rival para Bellatrix lestrange. Aun así ella peleaba furiosa quería vengar la muerte de su hermano hacia menos de una hora Fred había caído. Se había ido para siempre. Y ella le dolia le dolía pero estaba luchando con uñas y dientes.

Bellatrix reía como una loca mientras esquivaba los hechizos que la pelirroja le mandaba

Crees que podrás conmigo niña tonta? Le decía ella riendo desquiciada.

Pagaras la muerte de mi hermano,

Ginny le envió un cruccio el cual la sorprendió jamás pensó usar una maldición como esa pero estaba demasiado enojada y dolida. La maldición le llego de frente a Bellatrix que cayó al suelo sorprendía mientras soportaba el dolor. Pero para ella eso no sería nada comparado con los cruccios que le mandaba su señor. Se levanto lentamente cuando el dolor paso y miro a la pelirroja que seguía apuntándola con su varita mientras respiraba entre cortado se notaba cansada. Volvió a reir como loca y levanto su varita.

Yo te voy a enseñar como se usa una imperdonable niña tonta. Hablo ella siseando. Me saludas a tu hermano traidora a la sangre. Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el rayo verde que salio de la varita de su oponente se estrello contra su cuerpo.

Molly Weasley estaba a unos metros cerca observo la escena impactada.

Nooooo. Fue el Grito que pego antes de levatar su varita hacia una bellatrix feliz. Mi hija Nooo. AVADA KEDABRA. Grito Molly matando al instante a la mortifago mientras corria al cuerpo sin vida de su hija. Mientras gritaba de dolor. Desgarrándose por dentro.

El azabache entro al gran comedor cansado y algo herido. Por fin se había terminado todo. Por fin seria libre. Pero la felicidad no le duro mucho. Al entrar quizo buscar a la pelirroja pero no se esperaba la escena que se encontró. Molly lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. No. Ella no. Ella no podía estar muerta. Corrió hacia Molly y le arrebato el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras la llamaba.

Gin. GIN. NO, NO, NO, tu no. Por favor tu no… lloraba él. Por Favor Ginny no puedes dejarme. No ahora. Por favor, por favor abre los ojos. Abrelos por favor. NOOOOOOO.

Harry. Es tarde. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Escucho decir a alguien. Pero no él no quería creerlo, él no podía creerlo. Su Ginny, su pequeña pelirroja no podía estar muerta no.

No supo quién le quito el cuerpo de Ginny de las manos. Solo sabe que era tanto el dolor que se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Fin flash back**

Y hay estaba viendo de lejos como enterraban a su amada pelirroja y asu amigo Fred.

 _ **En ésta no,**_

 _ **No nos toca decirnos te quiero,**_

 _ **Ni cuidar lo poco de dinero**_

 _ **Que ha quedado en el cajón.**_

 _ **En ésta no,**_

 _ **Aunque duela tanto aceptarlo,**_

 _ **Y me quede con ganas de dar**_

 _ **Lo que me quema el corazón.**_

Como le dolia esto era demasiado para él. Tantas vidas perdidas, tantas culpas, tantos inocentes, tanto pelear. Y para qué? Hay estaba como siempre. Solo. Porque en esta vida a el no le toco ser feliz.

 _ **En ésta no,**_

 _ **Nuestra historia nunca comenzó...**_

Nunca se cansaría de pedirle perdón. Porque el sabia que ella sufrio por su culpa. Tanto o mas que el. El solo quería su bien y lo mejor para ella pero como siempre a el nada le salía bien.

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo,**_

 _ **Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz,**_

Harry camino hacia la lapida de Ginny ya no había nadie y el quería despedirse de ella aun si eso fuera lo mas doloroso que haría en toda su vida.

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Beba de tu boca todas esas ansias,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida**_

 _ **Este amor distante acorte las distancias,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú,**_

 _ **En ésta vida no**_ ,

Llego y se tumbo frente a su lapida mientras revivia recuerdos y también algunas alegrías. lloro y lloro hasta que sintió que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas. Le pidió mil veces perdón y medito en silencio un rato. Se levanto dispuesto a irse

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz,**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú,**_

Tal Vez en otra Vida Mi querida pelirroja.

Se alejo lentamente de la lapida mientras un suave viento rosaba sus labios como si fuera un beso y un suave olor a fresas le llegaba. Sonrio tristemente y desaparecio.

Mientras la pelirroja sonreía

En esta Vida No. Mi querido azabache.

 **FIN**


End file.
